


Do you want to build a snowman? (24th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Steve was woken by an excited Bucky throwing himself on the bed. He woke with a start and instinctively grabbed for his shield before he realised that it was just Bucky, not a threat, not the Winter Soldier.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Bucky, wha-”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“STEVE!” Bucky yelled as he bounced up and down on the bed. “It’s snowing, Steve! Look out the window! It’s snowing!” Bucky pulled a groggy Steve out of bed and over to the window. Steve was more amused by is over-excited, adorably childish friend than the prospect of snow, but he allowed himself to be dragged over to the window anyway.</em></p><p> </p><p>The Avengers have a snowball fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to build a snowman? (24th December)

**Author's Note:**

> OHMIGOOOSH! Christmas tomorrow!  
> Thank you so much for reading, I don't know why you'd be reading my terrible drabbles on Christmas Eve but thank you!! :D  
> my tumblr is razz-a-ma-tazz.tumblr.com

Steve was woken by an excited Bucky throwing himself on the bed. He woke with a start and instinctively grabbed for his shield before he realised that it was just Bucky, not a threat, not the Winter Soldier.

“Bucky, wha-”

“STEVE!” Bucky yelled as he bounced up and down on the bed. “It’s snowing, Steve! Look out the window! It’s snowing!” Bucky pulled a groggy Steve out of bed and over to the window. Steve was more amused by is over-excited, adorably childish friend than the prospect of snow, but he allowed himself to be dragged over to the window anyway.

Steve gazed out of the window and saw everything below covered in a thick layer of snow. He looked over and saw Bucky beside him, his forehead pressed against the glass, a sweet smile on his face. Steve wanted to reach out and touch his cheek but he refrained from doing so. Although Bucky had been with the Avengers for a while now, Steve wasn’t entirely sure where they stood. Sure they hugged and occasionally shared a bed when Bucky had particularly bad nightmares, but that was all platonic. In the 1930s they’d just been friends, Steve wanted them to be more but had never said anything, and he didn’t see why being in the 21st century should change that. Anyway, as much as he wanted a relationship with Bucky it was selfish of him to pursue that, what Bucky needed right now was a friend to help him remember.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Stevie?” Bucky breathed, staring in awe at the snow outside.

“Yeah,” Steve croaked in response, still looking at Bucky rather than the snow. 

“Come on! Let’s wake everyone up and go and play in the snow!” Bucky grinned and ran towards the door.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to try and wake everyone before ten in the morning?” Steve raised an eyebrow and Bucky skidded to a stop.

“Hmm…” Bucky stood looking thoughtful before he snapped his fingers, clearly having a brain wave. “I know! I’ll get Jarvis to do it! Jarvis!” 

“Yes?” Jarvis answered.

“Could you wake everyone up?” 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Jarvis replied wearily.

“Probably not, but do it anyway,” Steve could swear he heard Jarvis sigh before a loud alarm rang out through the tower followed by several thuds of Avengers falling out of bed.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Half an hour later the Avengers had assembled and were following Bucky out of the building who was singing _Do you want to build a snowman?_ at the top of his lungs.  
“I don’t get that reference,” Steve muttered as they made their way outside.

“Seriously, dude! Have you been living under a rock or something? I’m from the 1930s too and I **_made_** that reference, you really have no excuse,” Bucky laughed then flopped onto the ground and made a snow angel.

“I would have thought you’d hate the snow after being frozen?” Natasha said as she shoved snow down Clint’s back.

“Who the hell doesn’t like snow?” Bucky asked as he stood up to look at his masterpiece. He walked over to Steve who was making a large pillar of snow. “Whatcha doing?” 

“I’m making a snow sculpture,” Steve started scraping away some of the snow and Bucky left him to it, there was no distracting him when he started his art. Instead Bucky went over to help Bruce build an igloo. 

By the time Steve had finished his sculpture Bruce and Bucky had given up on their igloo and gotten into a snowball fight with Clint, Natasha, Sam, and Thor. Bucky wandered over to where Steve was admiring his handiwork, he looked at it with his head tilted to the side.

“Is that...?”

“It’s a mermaid.”

“Is that my face on it?”

“Yep, you look good in a clam bra,” Steve smirked.

“Well hardy har har,” Bucky stuck his tongue out at Steve. 

“I still think mine is better,” Tony called over gesturing to the massive penis he’s made out of snow. Bucky took the opportunity of Steve being distracted to launch a snowball at his head. 

Steve whipped his head round and gave Bucky an evil glare before gathering up a massive snowball and launching it at him. Bucky dodged out of the way and pulled a face at Steve before gathering snow for his return attack. This led to everyone joining in a vicious and merciless snowball fight. Steve tackled Bucky and threw him onto a snow bank but then, being the oh so kind-hearted Captain America, offered to help Bucky up which Bucky used as an opportunity to drag him down into the snow beside him. They collapsed in a snowy, panting heap unable to stop laughing at each other. 

When their giggles eventually subsided Bucky leaned over to stroke an icy hand along Steve’s cheek, just as Steve had wanted to earlier that day. Bucky leaned in and pressed his chapped lips against Steve’s in a tender kiss. 

“What?” Bucky laughed at Steve’s shocked face when they broke apart. “You’re acting like we’ve never done that before.”

“Um… We haven’t ever done that before,” Steve blinked up at Bucky.

“Oh… I’m sorry,” Bucky looked embarrassed. “I thought we did back in the 1930s because I mean I don’t have all my memories back, but I remember how I felt about you so I just assumed that we’d kissed but I didn’t remember it,” Bucky babbled. “Sorry, it was stupid for me to assume-”

Steve interrupted his drivel with another kiss. 

“Bucky, stop apologising,” he laughed. “I was just shocked because I didn’t know you felt the same way.”

“Of course I do!” it was Bucky’s turn to look shocked now. “How could I not love you?” Steve smiled broadly and leaned in for another kiss when they were hit by a snowball.

“You guys are sickening!” Tony yelled before pelting them with more snowballs.

“Oh it’s on, Stark!” Bucky yelled and jumped up to run after Tony, leaving Steve laughing in the snowbank.


End file.
